


School Plays and Bad Reps

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/F, Futurefic, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny (Mickey's son with Svetlana) has a school play. the teacher/director is gay and hates Mickey because of what he thinks Mickey is like but discovers how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Plays and Bad Reps

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this anon's prompt
> 
> (-future!fic yevgeny has a school play and the teacher/director is gay and he hates him Mickey bc he thinks he's a homophobic douchebag but then the night of the play both ian and svetlana (with some girl) come to see their son)

Mickey arrives at the school after getting off the phone with Svetlana reminding him about the play for the 10th time this week. 

He walks through the auditorium doors and notices Svetlana with her girlfriend of the week. He scans the room looking for his son and eyes the teacher. He’s feeling exceptionally “parent like” so he decides to go over to the teacher and introduce himself. It’s the first time Yevgeny was participating in a school event and first school event Mickey had been to so he figures he probably should let the teacher know who Yevgeny’s father is. 

He walks over to the man and holds out his hand. 

"Hey I"m Yev’s Dad."

The teacher gives Mickey an aggravated look, almost snarling. “Oh I know who you are.” he says with a bitter bite to it.

Mickey looks at the man confused, taking back his hand. “Look sorry, man. Just trying to introduce myself.”

"That’s nice of you, really. I’m sure it took a lot for you to come over here. Now if you don’t mind" the man says harshly turning away from Mickey.

"Eh woah did I do something to you?"

"Not directly, no. Just the way you think." 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mickey almost yells, defensively. 

"Hey Mick!" a voice says behind them and Mickey’s pissed face falters as he recognizes the voice. He turns towards Ian. 

"Hey you made it." Mickey beams. Ian puts his arm around his back.

"Hell yeah. Wouldn’t miss my stepson’s performance." 

"Hahaha yeah. Ian this is-"

"Wait…," the teacher interrupts Mickey. "You guys are…together."

Mickey and Ian look at each other. “Of course we are,” Mickey says lovingly. Ian would kiss him then if it wasn’t for where they were. ”You don’t have a problem with that or anything do you?” 

"No. No. I’m sorry. I just…I uhh didn’t know. I thought you were..um. I mean since your dad is.."

"Yeah well I’m not my dad." Mickey answers, calmer now. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" a little voice yells behind him. He feels Yevgeny grab the back of his leg. 

"Hey buddy."

"Daddy Ian is here too?"

"Yes he is, bud."

"Hey, Yevy." Ian says squatting down to the boy. 

"Hi Daddy Ian."

"Hey, you knock em dead tonight, okay? Me, your daddy, mommy, and mommy’s girlfriend are going to be sitting right over there watching you and cheering you on."

"Okay!" Yevgeny yells excitedly and runs over to where the other kids are causing Mickey and Ian to laugh. 

"He sure is a happy fucker, huh?" Mickey says getting a playful hit from Ian. 

"What it’s said lovingly." Mickey laughs. "Come on let’s get to our seats." 

Ian starts to walk over. “Nice to uhh meet you I guess” he says to the man, not actually getting a proper introduction. 

Mickey is about to follow when Yevgeny’s teacher pulls his arm. 

"Look I really am sorry. I misread you. I mean…I though you well. I thought you hated gay people or something."

Mickey nods, scratching his nose. “Yeah. Guess I don’t really have a great reputation.”

"Yeah but reputations don’t really define people. I should’ve realized that. I just didn’t expect you to be-"

"What? Gay?"

"Ha yeah." the teacher looks down. "Sorry."

"Hey. Don’t worry about it. I’m usually afraid of people finding out and getting the opposite reaction you gave." 

The teacher sighs understanding. “Well it was nice to meet you uhh.”

"Mickey."

"Mickey. It was nice to meet you. Hope you enjoy the play."

"Thanks" Mickey says as he goes over to sit next to his boyfriend and ex wife


End file.
